Cómo Puck sentó la cabeza ó cómo el Lima Bean junta parejas
by Suuw
Summary: One-Shot ¿Puckbastian? Puck empieza a trabajar en el Lima Bean y no puede evitar fijarse en un chico que viene a diario. Sebastian necesita un pilar en el que apoyarse y Puck simplemente no entiende por qué le odiaba Olé yo y mi Summary...


Un año después he decidido volver a Fanfiction y con un fic un tanto especial. Lo escribí el verano pasado, justo antes del inicio de la cuarta temporada en las notas de mi móvil durante un viaje a Córcega. La verdad es que no me había olvidado de él, era solo que no me convencía tanto como para publicarlo. Anoche se lo di a leer una amiga y me dijo que no estaba mal, así que aquí va.

**Disclaimer: ** Glee no me pertenece (¬¬)

* * *

Tras pasar los meses de verano limpiando piscinas en Los Ángeles, Puck volvió a Lima con la excusa de que la gente de allí era demasiado estirada. En realidad no sabía por qué lo había hecho. Podía haberse ido a cualquier otro sitio, pero sabía que la madre de Rachel había vuelto con Beth y se moría de ganas de volver a ver a la pequeña y a la madre de la que seguía un poco colgado. Después de varias semanas buscando trabajo, vio un cartel de "Se busca camarero" para el Lima Bean. No le hacía especial ilusión trabajar allí, pero necesitaba el dinero.

- Supongo que valdrás. Parece que nadie quiere trabajar ahora. Cuando yo era joven nos peleábamos por un puesto como éste -le dijo su jefe, Ray, nada más presentarse-. Empiezas mañana. A las 8. No llegues tarde o estás fuera. Tara te explicará todo.

Tara era la otra camarera. Tenía veintipocos años y estaba bastante buena. A pesar de ello, ninguno de los dos se insinuó. De hecho, la primera frase que le fijo ella cuando se acercó Puck fue "lo siento, pero tengo novio". Puck no se acercó a ella porque le recordaba a Santana en todos los sentidos.  
El trabajo en la cafetería era muy simple. Consistía básica y únicamente en atender a los clientes y ser lo más amable posible con ellos. Aún así al judío le costaba un poco, sobre todo lo segundo, pero nadie se quejaba y él sonreía a todos. La cosa empezó a complicarse cuando apareció cierto chico en la cafetería.

- Sebastian Smythe.

Dijo el nombre entre dientes para asegurarse de que era él aunque no se había olvidado de la cara del chaval que había intentado arruinarles las regionales.

- Hombre, Noah, cuánto tiempo -Sebastian no dejaba de sonreír con su típica arrogancia, lo que hizo a Puck fruncir el ceño-. Un latte macchiato, por favor.

No recordaba que el Lima Bean era la cafetería preferida de los alumnos de Dalton y se lo reprochó mentalmente. Sirvió al chico su café.

- Dos veinte.

- ¿Dónde ha quedado la amabilidad del servicio, Noah?

¿Por qué lo llamaba Noah? Detestaba que lo llamaran así. Apretó un poco los dientes antes de repetir el coste del café. Sebastian chistó negando y pagó el latte antes de irse a una mesa cerca de una ventana pero lejos de la puerta. Sacó un bloc de notas y una pluma de su bolsa y empezó a escribir. Destacaba bastante con el uniforme de la academia y Puck se sorprendía a veces observándolo, aunque claro, él prefería pensar que simplemente había perdido la mirada precisamente en esa dirección. Siete veces. El primer día. Coincidencia.

A partir de ese día, Sebastian empezó a ir a la cafetería diariamente. Siempre pedía un latte macchiato y luego se iba a escribir en el mismo cuaderno de la primera vez, sin olvidar intentar entablar en vano conversación con Puckerman.

Los meses transcurrieron sin cambios. Ni siquiera echaron a Puck del trabajo, lo que les resultó bastante gratificantes a su madre y a él ya que pudo independizarse alquilándose un piso más cerca de la cafetería. A veces salía con Tara y los amigos de ésta, pero solía quedarse en la cafetería hasta tarde ya que le pagaban las horas extra. Los sábados iba a ver a Beth y Sebastian seguía yendo a diario.

Un día, Puck se sorprendió al ver que el Warbler no había ido a las 6 en punto como le era habitual y tampoco llegó más tarde. De hecho, no fue en tres días y Puck empezó a preocuparse por él, lo que hizo que también empezara a preocuparse por su salud mental... ¿Por qué debería importarle lo que hacía ese chaval?

Sebastian reapareció al lunes siguiente pidiendo su latte macchiato de siempre. La diferencia es que estaba mucho más borde, no sonreía y cuando se retiraba a su mesa, en lugar del cuaderno sacaba libros y libros de texto. Durante esa semana, el chico se fue a las 9 en punto de la noche, cuando Puck ya tenía que cerrar.

El judío nunca había visto a una persona tan estresada por sus estudios y sufría con Sebastian cuando lo veía atacar los libros con un rotulador fosforescente amarillo.

Ya habían dado las 9 y cuarto un día y Sebastian aún no se había ido, por lo que Puck se acercó a echarle. Seguía pensado que lo odiaba, pero ya no encontraba una razón válida para pensar eso. ¿Qué había estado a punto de dejar a Blaine tuerto y que había chantajeado a su mejor amigo? Sí, cierto, pero eso a Puckerman le daba exactamente lo mismo. Estaba deseando hablar y tranquilizar al chico al que llevaba observando desde que entrara por la puerta meses atrás.

- Deberías irte ya.

Sebastian levantó la mirada de su libro de historia. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el esfuerzo.

- Cinco minutos, por favor.

Al cabo de éstos, Puck se sentó junto al otro chico en la mesa viendo las pocas posibilidades y ganas que tenía de echarlo por la fuerza.

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?

- Noah, que tu no hayas estudiado en tu vida no significa que los demás no tengamos que hacerlo...

Puckerman sonrió un poco, tenía razón.

- La verdad es que no me creo que tengas problemas con los estudios.

Sebastian soltó el rotulador amarillo y dejó caer la cabeza sobre sus manos encima de la mesa.

- Es agobiante... Necesito sobresaliente en todo ahora en Navidad si quiero poder terminar el año en Dalton, pero es que no entiendo nada. ¿Por qué Estados Unidos se metió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Parece muy claro, pero no entiendo para qué lo hicieron.

- Te ofrecería mi ayuda, pero solo conseguiría liarte más. ¿Tú no eras rico?

El otro muchacho levantó la cabeza y miró al judío con una ceja alzada.

- Vengo de París, pero no todos somos ricos allí, igual que no lo somos todos los alumnos de Dalton. Como te acabo de decir, yo estoy ahí gracias a una beca. Gracias por esta alegre conversación, Noah, pero tengo que irme o me cerrarán los dormitorios.

Dicho ésto, se levantó, cogió sus libros y salió precipitadamente del local sin dejar que Puck se despidiera. Sebastian, pijo, pesado y arrogante, parecía de pronto frágil y mortal. Puckerman no podía evitar sentir más pena por él.

El día siguiente fue igual, solo que Puck se ahorró intentar echarlo y se sentí directamente. Sebastian hizo como que no se daba cuenta mientras el judío ojeaba su libro de inglés.

- Bueno, todavía te queda el McKinley.

- Supongo.

- Allí es más fácil... Aprobé hasta yo.

- No voy a ir a un instituto público.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Malas experiencias?

- Descubrí que era gay a los 14 y nunca lo he ocultado. Francia parece más tolerante, pero siempre hay chicos que te tiran a los contenedores, ¿verdad, Noah?

Esa última afirmación junto con una sonrisita hicieron fruncir el ceño al aludido, pero no intentó negarlo.

- ¿A qué hora os cierran los dormitorios?

- A las diez.

- Estudia un poco más. Luego te llevo yo en moto.

- ¿A qué viene esta repentina amabilidad? Antes solías mirarme con cara de odio o hacer como que me ignorabas

Puck se hizo la misma pregunta.

- No lo sé, pero no tienes por qué cuestionar una buena acción. Tienes media hora más.

Según recordaba, los exámenes de la primera evaluación empezaban dos semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, por lo que a Sebastian no le quedaban más que tres días y un fin de semana para estudiar.

Llegaron a la puerta de los dormitorios cinco minutos antes de que cerraran. El estudiante susurró un gracias mientras se quitaba el casco y rechazó la propuesta de Puck de ayudarle a llevar sus libros. El judío solo dio la vuelta para irse a casa cuando Sebastian hubo entrado en el edificio y estuvo cuestionándose todo el camino de dónde venía esta amabilidad. Pensó que era porque había descubierto que él también era de carne y hueso, pero en realidad llevaba mucho más tiempo deseando hablar con él aunque lo escondiera tras miradas de falso odio.

* * *

Puck era sencillamente como un imán para Sebastian. Al principio era la seriedad y la pasividad del chico lo que le había gustado, pero últimamente se había acostumbrado a descubrir al judío observándolo discretamente en la cafetería, a veces incluso con una sonrisita tonta que Seb estaba seguro que no se había imaginado.

Aún así, estas dos últimas noches, Puck había roto todas las ideas de chico duro que Sebastian se había hecho de él... Y la verdad era que el chico atento que se preocupa por los demás en el que Noah se estaba convirtiendo en su mente le gustaba más. Mucho más... Sobre todo viendo que se había preocupado por su persona. El viaje en moto en el que tuvo que ir pegado y cogido a él casi lo había vuelto loco. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No. Sebastian Smythe no volvería a enamorarse.

Entró en el edificio. Su compañero de habitación no había llegado. Estaría con su novia. A veces deseaba ser como los demás, con una novia y una vida social, sin tener que preocuparse de tomar las pastillas antidepresivas. Se dejó caer en la cama aún en uniforme y cayó rendido. Soñó con Louis, su primer y por ahora único amor. Soñó con sus ojos azules y su pelo rubio. Soñó con su sonrisa y cuando todo era perfecto, el sueño acabó con la última noche de Louis en el hospital. Fue la lucha perdida contra la leucemia de su chico, la posterior depresión y el intento de suicidio lo que le había traído a Dalton.

Ahora solo buscaba la tolerancia y la comprensión que solo su amor rubio le había dado en París y acababa de conocer -por llamar de alguna forma a hablar dos veces- a Puck y no sabía si podría soportarlo.

Aquella mañana fue la primera vez que Sebastian soñaba con Louis y al despertar no sentía unas ganas horribles de pegarse un tiro. Tal vez lo estaba superando. Rió mentalmente ante esa idea.

Ese día tras las clases fue al Lima Bean con energías renovadas pero pocas ganas de estudiar. Aguantó a duras penas hasta las 9, cuando ya todos se habían ido, para levantarse e ir a la barra.

- Ah no, bonito. No te voy a servir otro latte macchiato. Una cosa es que te deje quedarte un rato más y otra es hacerte otro café. Además ya he apagado la máquina y si tomas café tan tarde no vas a dor-

- Noah, no he venido para eso -le interrumpió-. En realidad solo quería volver a agradecerte lo de anoche.

El judío sonrío y Sebastian le correspondió.

- No fue nada. Sigue estudiando, que luego dirás que luego has suspendido por mi culpa.

- Si suspendo es porque no consigo concentrarme -"porque no dejo de pensar en ti, maldito" añadió mentalmente-.

- Deja de quejarte y tira. A menos cuarto estate preparado, que te llevo.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Su amabilidad solo confundía más a Sebastian y al final, como cualquier pokémon, el Warbler terminaría hiriéndose a sí mismo.

Tal y como Puck había supuesto, el lunes empezaba los exámenes, así que siguieron esta novedosa rutina hasta el viernes. Se despidieron en la entrada a los dormitorios. Sebastian seguiría yendo a estudiar al Lima Bean, pero Puckerman no iba los fines de semana.

- Lo vas a hacer bien, por huevos -le intentó tranquilizar el judío-.

- Si tú lo dices... La esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Los últimos repasos y la ausencia del que últimamente le alegraba las tardes terminaron de joder al Warbler.

* * *

El último fin de semana lo había pasado entero con Beth. Era la primera vez que pasaba dos días enteros con ella y sin embargo no lo había disfrutado. Su mente vagaba continuamente hacia cierto alumno de Dalton sentado en cierta cafetería. La niña le daba tironcitos de la chaqueta cada vez que veía que su padre desaparecía y éso le hacía volver por unos momentos a la realidad.

No entendía muy bien el por qué de aquel interés hacia Sebastian. Cualquier persona racional que no lo conociera diría que se había enamorado de él... Pero por favor, él era Noah Puckerman. Había dejado embarazada a Quinn con 16 años y había conquistado a todas las chicas que se había propuesto -más o menos-. Era completamente heterosexual. ¿Pero y si eso no tuviera nada que ver? Se sentía tan extraño... Casi deseaba estar currando en ese momento si eso significaba poder mirar de reojo al chico que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso no eran esas mariposas en el estómago de lo que presumía Blaine cuando estaba con Kurt? ¿Acaso no era esa sensación de no poder vivir sin otra persona lo que le ocurría a Finn con Rachel?

Su mente vagó y vagó durante todo el fin de semana para que, cuando tuvo que llevar a Beth de vuelta a casa, la madre adoptiva de su hija le soltara:

- Tú estás enamorado, ¿verdad?

En ese momento todos sus pensamientos se recolocaron.

- Eso me temo -suspiró-.

- ¿Quién es la afortunada? ¿La conozco?

Puck desvió la mirada. No sabía como contarle que se había enamorado de un chico... y no de un chico cualquiera, pero de Sebastian Smythe.

- No creo que me creyeras si te digo quién es -dijo finalmente fingiendo una sonrisa-.

- Mientras no te hayas vuelto a enamorar de mí...

- No, es... otra persona.

Shelby asintió. Se despidieron y los pasos de Puck fueron inconscientemente a su cafetería. Eran las siete de la tarde por lo que sabía que Sebastian estaría dentro. Era tan fácil entrar... Aún así, se contuvo. Era su último repaso. Hacía muchísimo frío, pero se sentó en la terraza. Normalmente deberían echarlo, pero trabajar allí daba privilegios por lo que Tara no le dijo nada. Las dos horas hasta el cierre del local las pasó dormido sobre una mesa. La nieve había empezado hacía rato a acumularse a su alrededor y sobre él, pero no se dio cuenta.

Supo que estaba en su cama incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Además olía a café. Se incorporó un poco sobre el colchón para volver a caer. Estaba enfermo. Pudo ver un termómetro y una caja de pastillas encima de su mesita de noche. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero alguien entró en su cuarto.

- Sé que estás despierto. Tus muelles son ruidosos.

Esa voz... Se obligó a incorporarse de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Sebastian? -su voz sonaba ronca y horrible-

- No te quejes, no fui yo el que se quedó dormido bajo la nieve. Tienes 38,6º de fiebre.

- Pero...

- Te trajimos Tara y yo. Le debes una, me pidió que te lo recordara. Ah, también me dijo que te dijera que eres imbécil.

Puck sonrió un poco, aún aturdido. Sebastian parecía cansado y aún así se había molestado en llevarlo a casa y cuidarlo.

- Tienes examen...

- Sí, en hora y media, así que me tengo que ir ya. Tómate el café. Volveré después de las clases.

Puck asintió. No se sentía con fuerzas, pero consiguió coger la taza que el otro chico había dejado en la mesita junto al termómetro. Vio cómo Sebastian recogía su bolsa. Llevaba ropa de calle... Lo que le quedaba espantosamente bien. Se quedó mirando al chico un rato como solía hacer en la cafetería y recibió a cambio una sonrisa dulce y un "descansa".

La cafeína no hizo el efecto deseado y Puckerman volvió a caer a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

No quería irse del piso dejando a Noah así, pero tenía examen y necesitaba reorganizar su mente.

Había salido del Lima Bean a las 9 en punto, cansado y con la cabeza a punto de estallar. Encima había estado nevando y le esperaba un resbaladizo camino hasta la academia. Fue cuando se estaba poniendo bien la bufanda cuando descubrió un bulto apoyado en una mesa y un poco cubierto de nieve. Lo reconoció enseguida. Se acercó a Puck. Cuando lo tocó ya estaba ardiendo. Volvió a la cafetería con el chico apoyado en su hombro. Tara empezó a gritar. Lo habían llevado a su piso en la furgo de la chica y Sebastian se había ofrecido voluntario para cuidarlo. Se había pasado toda la noche observando al judío, pensando qué era lo que sentía por el chico... ¿Amor?

Aceleró el paso, no quería empezar llegando tarde al primer examen.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? -le preguntó su compañero de habitación.

No se molestó en contestar. Probablemente pensara que se había metido en la cama del primer chico que pasó por delante. Esa era la idea que el 80% del alumnado de Dalton tenía de él. Sebastian tampoco se había molestado en desmentirlo.

Tras el examen, Sebastian estaba sorprendido. Era el examen de historia más fácil de todos los tiempos. Bueno, eso o que las horas de estudio habían dado fruto. Su examen fue el más largo de todos y salió el último, pero muy orgulloso.

* * *

Llamó a Ray a la hora a la que normalmente debía entrar para toser un poco y decirle que tenía, pero le dijo que Tara ya le había avisado. Después llamó a Tara para agradecerle tanto lo de la noche anterior como lo de avisar al jefe. Ella le dijo que no pasaba nada pero que era imbécil. Puck respondió que Sebastian ya le había pasado el recado.

Pasó el día dormitando y drogándose para quitarse las molestias. Sebastian llamó al timbre sobre las 6 de la tarde y Puck hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ir a abrir. Prácticamente cayó a los brazos del Warbler cuando consiguió hacerlo.

- Nunca me había sentido tan débil... -murmuró mientras Sebastian lo ayudaba a volver a su cuarto.

- Supongo que tampoco te habías quedado nunca dormido bajo la nieve antes.

Puck rió un poco. Era cierto que no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto malo y agradecía tener a alguien que pudiera cuidarle. Se acostó y Sebastian se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

- ¿Qué tal el examen?

- Bastante bien.

Había deseado tanto durante toda la mañana tener cerca a Sebastian... Su sola presencia lo calmaba. Quería poder mirarlo sin que él se percatara, verlo sonreír discretamente por algún chiste malo suyo... Pero a Puckerman nunca se le habían dado bien las relaciones. Éstas eran principalmente en camas y baños y ahí nunca surgen conversaciones interesantes.

- Sabes que yo te odiaba, ¿no? -preguntó el judío-

- Lo has dicho en pasado.

- Bueno, dicen que del amor al odio solo hay un paso. Supongo que al revés será lo mismo.

¡¿De verdad acababa de decir eso?! Vio como Sebastian alzaba una ceja y Puck supo que se había sonrojado. Era una sensación extraña, esa.

- ¿Debo tomármelo al pie de la letra?

Estaba deseando decirle que sí, pero...

- Tómatelo como quieras tomártelo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser inocente y Sebastian se mordió el labio inferior.

- No me digas eso, por tu propio bien...

Puck consiguió reír un poco. Le hubiera gustado seguir hablando con Sebastian de esa declaración tan espontánea y de los riesgos de tomaba, pero estaba cansado. Muy cansado...

* * *

Se había declarado, ¿no? Sebastian no lo había soñado... No esta vez, por lo menos. Había sido una declaración un tanto peculiar, cierto, pero había dicho amor... No había querido mostrarse demasiado eufórico con Puckerman observándole, pero...

Su mente viajó de pronto al París de hacía dos años. Acababa de conocer a Louis. Estaban sentados los dos a la orilla del Sena compartiendo un crêpe -que ahora lo pensaba y no había nada más cliché- cuando se acercaron dos chicas coqueteando. Louis se las había quitado de encima diciendo que era pareja. Había sido un gesto tan dulce... Aún tardaron unas semanas en formalizarlo, pero él ya sabía que ese rubio sería el amor de su vida.  
¿Pero entonces Noah qué era? Sebastian pensó que debería estudiar para el examen del día siguiente, pero de pronto se vio tumbado en la cama del judío abrazando su cuerpo caliente por la fiebre. Él también se terminó durmiendo.

* * *

Puck se quitó el brazo de Sebastian de encima y miró la hora. Eran las 2 de la mañana. Después se fijó en el chico que había dormido con él. Estaba tumbado sobre el edredón y él estaba dentro, así que no habían dormido exactamente juntos... Aún así era la primera vez que compartía cama con alguien a quien no se había follado.

Se sentía mejor pero seguía teniendo fiebre. Decidió salir de la cama y hacer algo de cena para el Warbler y para él, pero se limitó a un par de sándwiches. Cuando los acabó, volvió a la habitación y despertó a Sebastian.

- ¿Qué hora es? -preguntó este con voz grave-

- Las dos y algo.

El chico de Dalton se incorporó sobre el colchón y Puck se sentó enfrente. El judío no recordaba con exactitud la conversación de esa tarde. No estaba seguro de si había sido real o un sueño causado por la fiebre. Sebastian sí que la recordaba y estaba deseando preguntar si lo había dicho en serio, pero no quería enfrentarse a que la posible respuesta fuera que no.

- Normalmente es el que cuida al enfermo el que hace la comida... Lo siento, Noah.

- Oye, ¿por qué me llamas Noah?

- Te llamas así. Me gusta.

La sonrisa que vino después hizo que a Puck dejara de molestarle para siempre.

Puck volvió al trabajo al jueves siguiente. Sebastian estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a la cafetería y su ausencia se hacía notar. El viernes, Tara se atrevió a comentar algo sobre ellos.

- Hacéis buena pareja el Warbler ese y tú.

El comentario sorprendió bastante a Puckerman. ¿Acaso Sebastian y él eran algo? No se atrevía a hablar de ello y eso le hacía sentir como un cobarde.

- ¿Parecemos una pareja?

- Bueno... Al chico ese le gustas mucho. Casi le da un ataque cuando te vio en la terraza. Y tú eres idiota si no reconoces que te gusta también. Por favor, esas miraditas...

Le costaba reconocer a si mismo que le gustaba otro chico, ya que él era o creía que era heterosexual, pero Sebastian era abiertamente gay y Puck podía gustarle. Esa visión le calmó un poco. Imaginó una vida junto al Warbler. Sacudió la cabeza, que estaba a punto de estallarle. No podía seguir negándoselo ni a él ni a Sebastian.

- Tienes razón, Tara.

- ¿Cuándo no he tenido razón?

Puck puso los ojos en blanco. Era como volver a estar conversando con Santana.

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Depende.

- Cúbreme.

- ¿¡Vas a pedirle salir?! -preguntó emocionada-

- Sí, pesada. Pero cúbreme.

Tara le abrazó emocionada y Puck salió precipitadamente de la cafetería. Montó en su moto, se puso el casco y arrancó. Llegó a Dalton justo cuando Sebastian tenía que salir de su último examen. Se quitó el casco y le esperó apoyado en la moto.

* * *

Sebastian salió de su último examen radiante por dos razones. La primera porque había acabado y la segunda porque había visto a Puck esperándole fuera, así que emocionado y deprisa pero intentando que no se le notaran las ganas que tenía de verle, fue a su encuentro.

Sin tan siquiera un saludo, Puckerman le cogió por la cintura mientras se acercaba atrayéndolo para probablemente el beso más dulce que había dado nunca a nadie. Sebastian no llegó a corresponder bien, tan aturdido como estaba, pero que lo intentara fue suficiente para Puck, que se separó un poco sonrojado.

- ¿Qué tal los exámenes?

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, Noah?

Se quejó dando un puñetazo suave al pecho del mayor.

- Lo tomaré por un bien. ¿Me dejas invitarte a un café? Conozco una cafetería muy buena. El Lima Bean. ¿Te suena?

- Noah Puckerman, eres tonto.

- Me lo dicen a menudo.

Le puso el casco con cuidado y le dejo montar antes de ponerse su propio casco. Arrancó cuando sintió que Sebastian estaba bien agarrado a él. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del contacto antes de ponerse en marcha.

* * *

Epílogo

Hacía seis años que vivía con Sebastian. Éste había estudiado derecho tras acabar con matrícula en Dalton y estaba trabajando en un bufete de abogados. Puck estaba muy orgulloso de él ya que estaba defendiendo los derechos de los homosexuales y había alcanzado su sueño. Él no había llegado a tanto pero no podía quejarse, trabajaba a tiempo parcial, lo que era suficiente y tenía la familia que siempre había soñado. Beth lo llamaba papá y eso era más de lo que podría haber esperado. A Sebastian también lo llamaba papá por lo que a Shelby su familia le parecía cada vez más curiosa.

Fue bastante sorprendente encontrar una invitación para la boda de Blaine y Kurt un día en el buzón.

- En realidad Blaine debería haber sido mío -bromeó el ex-Warbler con una sonrisa mientras leía la invitación, llevándose por ello un codazo por parte de su prometido.

- Les chocará un poco lo nuestro, ¿no crees?

No habían vuelto a ver a ninguno de los miembros de los New Directions. Algunos Warblers de la época sí sabían de la relación, pero dudaban que se lo hubieran contado a Kurt y a Blaine.

- Tú me quieres y yo no voy a intentar robarle el novio a porcelana. Van a aceptarlo.

Puck no había terminado de aceptar que era homosexual o bisexual o lo que fuera y de hecho seguía mirando culos bonitos por la calle, pero reconocía que Sebastian era... único.

- Te equivocas, no te quiero, te amo, Sebby -sonrío-.

- Te amo también, señor perfeccionista.

Se besaron con dulzura. Sebastian también era feliz. Había dejado las pastillas y ahora no podía entender cómo había intentado recurrir al suicidio en el pasado ya que se hubiera perdido lo maravillosa que era su vida ahora.

Ese mismo día, Tara aceptó convertirse en su madre de alquiler.

* * *

Bueno, aquí tenéis mi última locura. Sé que esta pareja no es muy usual, pero espero que les haya gustado ^^

Por favor, dejen reviews *ojitos de cachorro*


End file.
